Passion Is Love And Love Is Passion
by emmelieen
Summary: Some people are made to love each other, some people's love stories are written in the stars and they are meant to be together. Aria and Ezra meet each other but live totally different lives. Are they meant to fall in love and is their story written in the stars?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. **

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting in a familiar class room in Rosewood High. I had started my senior year two weeks ago. I had worked the whole summer in a café called Brew, but the owner told me recently that he couldn't offer me a job for the autumn. Rosewood was a small place, and there weren't as many cafés and shops as there were in big cities. Therefore finding a job wasn't easy, but in my situation necessary. I wasn't Spencer Hastings; I didn't have rich parents who pay to get me out of trouble. I didn't have an amazing house or a perfect barn that is almost as fancy as the house. My parents had saved money for my college, but I had to do my own part as well. I couldn't just have fun all year and according to my dad a work place or internship would look good in my college application.

Anyway, I was surfing on the Internet searching a job about a month ago, and found an announcement made by a single mother who had moved to Rosewood in summer and needed a baby sitter for her 7-year-old daughter during afternoons. I had always liked children, and working with them didn't seem that bad. I'd sent my application, went to job interview and now I worked as a babysitter there.

After my last lesson I went to pick up Elena. I'd looked after her only for a couple of times, but we got along well. I had agreed with her mom that I'd look after her a few times in a week and if there was need, she'd ask me separately. Elena is really adorable, she has a beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes. She goes to elementary school near my high school. After school she goes to nearby play group where I'd pick her up every time.

I was at the play group's gate and Elena ran happily towards me. "Aria!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged me tightly.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" I asked her as I hugged her back.

"It was fine" She responded and smiled broadly.

We went to see the play group's person in charge and then started to make our way to their house. Elena talked animatedly the whole journey. Her mother was a lawyer and did long hours at work; I'd never heard about her dad, but I assume they're divorced. Elena also has an older brother who goes to college, but I'd never seen him either.

We arrived at their house and went inside. It looked very ordinary, and it wasn't particularly big. In addition to the kitchen and living room there were also Elena and her mum's bedrooms. The older brother's room and office were upstairs.

While Elena did her homework at the kitchen table, I made us snack. I like looking after kids, much more than the job I had at Brew. The only downside is my days sometimes being really long, meaning I might not have time for myself all that much.

Elena's mom sent me a text telling me she would be later at work today and asking if I could take Elena to bed tonight. So now we were making dinner, Elena had demanded she'd help me. Our food was nearly ready and we were setting the table when their front door opened.

"Ezra!" Elena shouted and ran to the boy's arms.

"Hey princess" He said.

The guy who had entered the house walked into the kitchen. "Hey, I'm Ezra. Elena's big brother" He introduced himself. "You're the new baby sitter, right?"

I was a little taken aback about the situation and it took me a moment to notice that he had asked me a question and was probably waiting for a reply. "Yeah, Aria" I finally said and smiled. I wasn't sure whether I was this confused because I didn't know he was coming or because he was really handsome. Ezra was tall, he had a dark brown, wavy hair and blue eyes like Elena's.

"We were just making dinner, would you like to join us?" I asked politely.

"Sure" Ezra said, smiling. Damn, he's cute.

When we had finished eating, Elena went to watch cartoons in the living room and Ezra helped me to tidy up.

"So, do you go to Hollis?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, I go to Penn. My last year" He replied. "Before moving here we lived in Philadelphia, and my mom thought it was the right school." I nodded in response and flushed the plates under warm water.

"So, what's your story?" Ezra asked me.

"My story?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah. Everyone has some kind of story" He told me confidently.

"And your story was… ?" I asked him since all I knew about him was that he went to Penn for his last year and had lived all his life in Philadelphia. Ezra chuckled and the smiled.

"I will tell my story, and then you'll tell yours" I dared him.

"It's a deal" He grinned and offered his hand. I took it and we playfully shook hands.

"I lived in Iceland with my family for a year. We moved back here when I started high school. Otherwise I've lived my whole life in Rosewood. Now I go to my senior year and work at the same time" I finished.

"That's it?" He asked surprised, clearly having expected more.

"What else do you want to know?"

"What do you like? Interests?" He prompted.

"I like to write. Mostly personal stuff" I said after a moment of thinking.

"Have you thought about colleges?" Ezra asked further.

"No" I said and shook my head.

"Nothing?" He wondered aloud.

"Nothing" I confirmed.

"There has to be some place you want to go to."

"There isn't. I honestly don't know where I want to study. Maybe I'll be stuck in Rosewood, who knows" I shrugged.

"No-one can get stuck here" He smiled a boyish grin.

"Okay, that's it. Your story" I demanded, not wanting to discuss my future.

I listened to Ezra telling his own story. His parents had had him at a very young age, and that was why Elena and he had such a big age gap. They had lived their whole life in Philadelphia where Ezra studied. He told me his major was English. He lived at the campus during the weeks, but tried to come home for weekends to help with Elena. Every time he turned around I let my eyes wander around his body. Not only did he look perfect, he also sounded perfect.

I had to stop fantasizing about him because, seriously, he wouldn't think the same way about me. After we'd finished the tidying, he went to library and then to meet his friends. Elena and I stayed playing board games in the living room until it was her bed time. I read her a story and stroked her soft hair. Elena fell asleep quickly, and I went to kitchen to do my own assignments. I listened to my iPod in a quiet volume for it helped me to concentrate. It was almost ten when Ezra returned.

"Is Elena sleeping?" He asked me and took some juice from the fridge.

"Yep" I said and continued writing my essay after taking my earphones off.

Ezra walked towards the table where I was sitting. "What's this?" He inquired.

"It's an essay that I have to finish for tomorrow! I answered and looked at him briefly.

"Do you need help?" He asked and took a sip of his orange juice.

"No. Thanks anyway" I smiled. I had to say no; I had wanted to say yes, I don't know what's happened to me during the day but something about Ezra intrigued me. In a way it's scary because I'd never felt like this about anyone before. We met today, talked a few times and all I want to do is to kiss him. What's happening to me?

"Are you sure? I could check if there are misspellings" Ezra offered.

"I don't have them. Spelling's my area" I smiled proudly.

"Someone's confident" He grinned.

"It's the truth" I said my voice full of confidence.

"Is that so?" He asked and grabbed my essay from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I stood up and tried to get my essay off him, but somehow managed to spill his juice on his shirt. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry" I stuttered, grabbed a towel and started to wipe his shirt.

"It's okay. It's only juice" He said gently. I looked at his face, and didn't know what I was thinking when I slowly leaned in and kissed his warm lips and Ezra responded. I moved to sit on his lap so I was straddling him, brushing my lips against his again. We broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"What did my essay look like?" I whispered him slightly breathlessly.

"Astonishing" Ezra groaned. My phone ringing interrupted the moment we were having. I stood up to retrieve the phone from my bag. It was Elena and Ezra's mom Caroline. I picked up and tried to sound perfectly normal which was difficult. She told me she'd be home in ten minutes and since it was so late, she promised to pay my taxi to home. I hang up and looked at Ezra.

"It was your mom. She's home soon" I said and started to pack my books into my bag. Ezra wished me goodnight and went upstairs to his room. My head was confused but definitely in a good way. When I recalled the kiss I shared with Ezra, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

**So I was baby sitting the other night myself and got the idea for this story. I hope you liked it. I love your reviews :) Also, it's rated M for a reason**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria had left a moment after my mum had come home. I was laying on my bed reading a thick history book. I noticed I'd read ten pages without knowing what I had actually read about. I was too distracted to focus on history; my thoughts were in Aria and what we had been doing downstairs. When she had kissed me, I hadn't been able to resist her. It had felt good but still a little wrong.

Aria was 18 and I was 22. She was way too young and besides, she was my 7-year-old sister's baby sitter. However wrong it might have been I couldn't stop thinking about how mature she seemed to be. Self-confidence radiated from her and I liked it.

My thought about her were interrupted when there was a knock on my door and my mom opened it.

"Oh, you're here" She said delighted. "Did you meet Aria?"

"Yeah, I did. How was work?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was hard. I barely manage to get any sleep before I have to go back to the office" She sighed. "I'm sorry you have to come here every weekend."

"No problem, I love to spend time with Elena" I tried to assure mom.

"Thank you Ezra" Was all she said. We bid good night and she left the room.

When the morning came, Elena and I ate the breakfast we had prepared together. The doorbell rang when we were still eating and I went to answer it.

"Hardy? What are you doing here?" I asked bemused when I saw my best friend behind the door. He was my childhood friend who went to Penn, too.

"I thought I'd finally come to check your new shack" He grinned widely and walked further into the house.

"Hardy!" Elena exclaimed from behind her waffle plate.

"My favourite girl!" Hardy replied and walked over to where she was sitting. "Is there any of that left for Uncle Hardy?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes, but Ezra has eaten like horse" She said mockingly.

Hardy leaned towards her and whispered loudly enough for me to hear, "Between the two us, he kinda looks like a My Little Pony", making Elena giggle.

"Says the person who was with monkeys when they distributed brains" I shot back and we all laughed.

Hardy had always spent time at ours a lot, so he was pretty close with Elena. And she loved him. We waited until Hardy had finished his waffle before we all went out to walk. We were walking in the park and Elena was running a little ahead of us.

"Hey it's Aria!" She shouted. We walked towards her and indeed saw Aria walking with a friend of hers. We stopped a little abruptly and Elena told Hardy that Aria was her baby sitter.

We quickly greeted each other. The awkwardness, though, went unnoticed my both Elena and Hardy. Thankfully.

We kept going and stopped at the playground where Elena wanted to play with some other kids.

"Dude, what's going on?" Hardy asked me suddenly while we were watching Elena play.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"You've been weird all morning. It's like you've been in your own little world or something" He explained.

"Maybe I am" I shrugged. I knew lying wouldn't work.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head. "Nothing" I said dismissively.

"Wait, I know! There's a girl" He exclaimed clearly satisfied with himself.

"No there isn't it" I tried to lie anyway.

"Don't lie to me" He grinned.

"Stop it Hardy, there's no reason for that stupid grin" I countered.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He grinned nonetheless, not minding my insult.

"Alright, maybe Aria and I did have a moment-" I couldn't finish my sentence when Hardy spoke again.

"What? You had a moment with Elena's baby sitter? What were you thinking man?" He asked me incredulously.

"I don't know. She kissed me and I kissed her back, it just happened" I tried to defend myself.

"Look Ezra, I'm not gonna give you any advice because you know what? You can't carry on like that. It's wrong, she's Elena's baby sitter. Besides, how old is she?" He ranted.

"She's eighteen. It's her last year in high school" I said and Hardy's eyes widened.

I tried to explain myself to him but he kept interrupting me.

"Even though she is eighteen, it's not okay" He said sternly. "Stop before it's too late."

Maybe it was already too late. I didn't say it to him, though.

**Aria's POV**

It was Friday; precisely two weeks since I'd kissed Ezra. All four of us were sitting at the kitchen table in Hastings' kitchen doing a biology group project. I was playing mindlessly with my pencil and thought about Ezra. He hadn't come back to home last weekend, but according to his mother it was because he had some studying stuff.

I'm not sure if it was the truth. It felt as if he was avoiding me.

"Aria?" I heard Spencer ask.

"What?" I replied and looked at my three friends.

"Do you wanna add something or is it fine?" Emily asked pointing at our biology project.

"No, I think it's fine" I answered.

This is what Ezra was doing to me. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Since all my thought revolved around him, I was incapable of doing anything. I was completely lost – this wasn't supposed to happen to me, I'd sworn in summer that I would stay away from guys. Because, well, they never caused anything but trouble.

It's what they do. It happened in Iceland with Eaton and here in Rosewood with Jake. You can't trust them. I wasn't meant to have a crush before college, but what was I doing? Spending almost every hour of the day thinking about Ezra.

"I have go to anyway" I said, which was true. I had to pick Elena from school.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily stayed at Spencer's after I left. When I'd picked Elena up we'd gone to theirs, and I had helped her with her homework before making her some snack. We went out for a walk and we dropped by the playground to play for a while. Elena loved to be out; she was a girl who liked to wear dresses but wasn't afraid of climbing trees. I think she's the bravest first-grader I had ever seen. As usually, her mom worked a little later on Friday in order to be able to spend as much time as possible with Elena over the weekend.

When we'd come back inside, I made her dinner and we played some of her favourite board games. I put her in bed at nine and read her Sleeping Beauty as a bedtime story. I watched as she gradually fell asleep and went downstairs.

I was clearing the board games out of the way when I heard the front door open, almost carefully.

Ezra stepped in and looked at me. I stood there holding a board game and I could feel my hand starting to shake a little.

"Hi" He said softly and put his jacket in the coat rack.

"Hi" I greeted him quietly.

"How's Elena?" He then asked.

"She's fine" I replied. "You weren't here last weekend" I stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. I had-"

"Studying stuff. Yeah, your mum told me" I finished his sentence for him.

"Look, Aria. What happened between us…. it was just a kiss."

"I know" I said quietly. Did he just say it was just a kiss?

Without saying anything else, he climbed up the stairs and I stayed downstairs watching a film that was on TV. I don't even remember what movie I was watching since Ezra was once again hogging my thoughts.

I heard footsteps that most likely belonged to Ezra. He came to sit next to me on the grey divan sofa. I froze when I felt his hand graze mine briefly. I swallowed hard and looked at him. His gaze was intensive. I turned my head and pretended I was watching the movie. What was he doing?

I was nervous. I tried not to show it but it felt like he could see straight through me. I couldn't on the sofa anymore, so I stood up and went to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge door and was about to grab a bottle of water when I felt Ezra's arms wrap themselves around my waist. I felt his hot breathing against my neck, followed by his lips. My body relaxed under his touch while his lips moved form my shoulder back onto my neck where they had been earlier. I gasped when his hands moved to my breasts and back to my waist.

"You've seemed a bit tense after our kiss" He whispered in my ear.

"Why would I be tense? It was just a kiss" I said trying to nonchalant.

"Was it?" He said huskily and pressed me tighter against him.

I turned around and looked into his eyes that were dark from lust.

"You tell me" I whispered and at that precise moment he kissed me. The kiss was full of passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my lower back.

"Touch me" I whispered hardly audibly after our long kiss. Ezra hesitated. I took a hold of his hand and pressed it against my black, lacy panties. I was glad I'd decided to wear a dress instead of jeans. Ezra was still looking at me when he took off my panties. I moaned when he ran his fingers through my wet centre. He noticed how frustrated I was and thrust two fingers into me causing me to moan louder. His fingers moved slowly inside me and I pushed my hips into him more. Ezra understood what I wanted and added a third finger. I closed my eyes; it was incredibly difficult to stand straight in this pleasure.

God, that felt so good.

"Faster" I said quietly and felt how his fingers pumped in and out harder. "Ezra, ahhhh" I moaned loudly and pressed my head against his chest. Luckily Ezra's other hand tightened around me because I wasn't sure how much longer I could have stood without a support. My walls started clenching and I came hard against his hand.

Ezra withdrew his fingers slowly and we stayed glued on the spot. I panted hard and tried to calm down. I had never come this hard and only his fingers had caused this. I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like when he was inside of me.

Ezra took me into his strong arms and lifted me onto the kitchen island. I pressed my head against his shoulder and started to unbutton his shirt. I pressed my lips just over his collar bone and started to suck while my hands wandered down and gripped his hard member.

"Aria, we can't" Ezra said gently.

"We have at least an hour before your mom comes" I mumbled against his skin.

"I don't mean that. I mean that we can't do this" He elaborated. "If my mom ever finds out you'll lose your job. This is wrong" He continued.

"Is it wrong because you think so or because someone else might think so?" I asked and lifted my head. "This is not wrong, Ezra. It might be forbidden but it doesn't feel wrong."

Ezra took a deep breath. "If I thought this was wrong I wouldn't be here kissing you" Ezra said and kissed me tenderly.

**First of all, thank you for all the reviews! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them. Like always, please tell me what thought about this, I love to read your reviews :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

I had returned back to Philadelphia after the weekend. I'd thought about my situation with Aria since I came back. It can't possibly go on like that. It felt so surreal. It feels right and wrong at the same time, but it is not right. There isn't one single reason that would make this okay.

Had I given her hope on Friday? Or had I lead her to believe in something that would never, ever happen?

Before I went for my lecture I'd sent Aria a text asking if she could come to meet me tonight in Philadelphia to speak. I'd suggested her this little café that was located in the border of the city.

It was six now and I started the ignition to drive to meet Aria. I knew the place, I'd been there all the time when we all still lived in Philadelphia. When my parents got divorced everything changed. Even little, insignificant things like going to cafés.

I parked my car and walked into the small café. Aria wasn't there yet, but I ordered cappuccinos for both of us and took a table. Five minutes later Aria walked in, too, and upon noticing me she walked towards me.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like cappuccino, but I ordered one for each of us anyway" I said when she sat down opposite me.

"Good choice" She replied. "So, there's something you wanted to talk about?" She asked and took a sip.

"Yeah" I answered awkwardly. I didn't know how to start what I was going to say. "Aria…. We can't do this anymore" I finally said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.

"What I'm saying is… this is wrong and what happened on Friday should never have happened."

She frowned. "I don't understand Ezra. On Friday you said it didn't feel wrong."

"But it is" I insisted sternly. "You're eighteen and you go to high school. I turn twenty-three soon and will graduate from college" I tried to reason.

"You make it sound so bad" She said in a quiet voice.

"That's because it is. Nothing makes it acceptable" I said calmly. "Aria, you deserve so much more. You have everything ahead of you. You deserve someone who's your age. Someone you can do things with without people noticing your age difference. Your life shouldn't be this complicated, not yet" I said more gently now.

I looked at Aria who stayed totally quiet in front of me. If she had been even slightly happy when she had arrived, I'd managed to take away all the joy.

"I'm sorry" I told her quietly and stood up. I walked out of the café and towards my car. I tried to explain myself that I had had to do this.

…..

It had been two days since I'd left Aria in the café. I didn't know what else to do in that situation. If I had stayed there for much longer I'm not sure how I could have sat there watching how much my words had hurt her. But it was true. She deserved a lot more, and no-one at her age would need a life as complicated as hers would be if something were to happen between us again.

That night I went to the dorm room I shared with Hardy. I opened the door and froze to my spot when I noticed something that I hadn't expected to see there. Aria was standing there. Her long hair was waving and she looked beautiful.

"How did you get here?" I stuttered slightly as I closed the door.

"I had my ways" She said and shrugged. "But how I got here is not relevant. That's us. You and I are relevant, Ezra."

"There is no 'us' Aria" I corrected her.

"How can you know it?" She asked. "I know you're afraid because so am I, but I don't believe a word that you said. I don't believe you when you say this is wrong or that there is no 'us'. For the first time in my life I feel something this real" She said sincerely and slowly walked towards me.

"You said this is wrong, but you never said you didn't have feelings for me" She continued and took hold of both my hands. "If you can honestly say you feel nothing for me and that this means nothing to you.. then I'll leave and drop this. I will be miserable and lonely but I promise I won't bother you again" She finished and looked me straight into the eyes.

"Aria-"

"Say it, Ezra. If you feel nothing, then say it" She said quietly, never letting go of my hands.

I turned my head slightly and looked back to Aria again. I swallowed hard when I sae her beautiful, hazel eyes.

"I don't have feelings for you and this means nothing to me" I said slowly and clearly. I saw the tears in her eyes but didn't reach out to wipe them away. This was one of the hardest moments I've ever found myself in. I'd had to say words I hadn't even meant. I'd had to let Aria go even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Oh my God" She said faintly, finally releasing my hands.

"Aria…" I said her name, probably for the last time.

"Stay away from me" She snapped and stormed out of the room at the same time as Hardy came in.

I looked at Aria left and tried to convince myself I'd done the right thing.

"What was that? And why was Aria here? I thought you ended it" He said utterly confused.

"Indeed Hardy. That's exactly what I was doing. Ending it" I muttered quietly.

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting in a train on my way back to Rosewood. I looked out the window and cried inconsolably. I couldn't believe Ezra had said that. I leaned my head against my seat and took my phone from my bag. I looked at it and realised I didn't anyone to talk to about this. I couldn't tell anyone about this without there being consequences.

When I made it to home I went straight to my room and closed the door behind me. I took a shower and washed the smudged make up off my face. After the shower I put on a tank top, pyjama shorts and woolen socks.

"Aria?" My mom asked behind the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'll go straight to bed" I replied faintly.

"Okay then. Sweet dreams" She said softly and left.

I turned off all the lights and crawled under the covers. Even though Ezra had said those things, he was still on my mind. I felt so stupid.

…..

When I woke up next morning I prepared myself and waited for Spencer to come and pick me up. We usually went to school so that Emily or Spencer picked us up since Hanna and I didn't have own cars. While I waited for Spencer's black BMW to arrive I wondered if the girl would understand me. But, even if they did I couldn't tell them. It could cause so many problems. And it wouldn't be just Ezra and I. It was about Elena, too.

After my school day I went to pick up Elena like we had agreed with her mom. Like normally, she did her homework and because the weather was so warm and beautiful we had decided to go to the beach. We made us some packed lunch and left.

There weren't big, fancy beaches in Rosewood, but it didn't bother Elena. She built big sand castles and searched for beautiful stones to decorate them. We left after spending there two hours. The sun had went down, too. I also promised Elena that when we'd be home, we would bake cookies together.

"Ezra!" Elena exclaimed in pure joy when she saw Ezra sat on the sofa. She ran to his arms just like she always did.

I had completely forgotten that he'd be here. But then, it was Friday; of course he would be here.

"We were at the beach with Aria and built sand castles. Now we're gonna bake cookies" She told Ezra happily. "Do you want to join us?"

"Your day sounds exicting" He told her, and Elena nodded.

"Are you coming to bake?" She asked him impatiently.

Ezra lifted his gaze from Elena to me, and I turned my head to look away. I just couldn't look at him right now.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I can't. Not this time" He said apologetically.

"Why?" She asked disappointed.

"Because I have to go to library. I have course work to do" He explained softly.

I felt bad for Elena. She wasn't supposed be in the middle of this mess, but she was there already.

"But will you save me one cookie? I'll eat it when I get back" He promised. Elena nodded again.

Ezra left and Elena and I stayed at the house baking those cookies. We had finished making the cookie dough and in another bowl we had chocolate chips. I had jut about to mix them together when Elena interrupted me.

"Wait" She said.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Nothing, but Ezra doesn't like chocolate chips and I promised to save him one cookie" She explained innocently.

"We can separate the dough into two bowls and make Ezra his own cookies. What do you think?" I suggested.

"It's great" She replied excitedly.

When the cookies were ready we ate them and drank some milk. Then we put Ezra's cookies to a separate plate and Elena set a paper in front of it saying, "Ezra's cookies".

**Lucky you, I'm sick so you got chapter 3 early. I can't thank you enough for the reviews I've got so far, you're all so kind to me. I'll look forward to getting them again for this chapter.**

**Cme074, you asked for drama so I hope this was it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

It was Saturday and I would spend the morning with Elena. Our mom had gone to work but she would be back during the afternoon since some relatives would visit us later. Mom had invited her sister and her two children, our cousins to be more exact. Amanda was my age and thus graduating from college and her little brother Liam was ten. They live in California, but plan on coming for a little holiday here. Their dad had never really been in their lives, so Estelle had had to bring them up alone. I haven't seen them in over a year and a lot of things has changed since then – like my parents' divorce and us moving to Rosewood. After the divorce my mom had had to start work harder and when she wasn't working, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Elena. So, in overall it's good that she gets some company, as well.

I was sat in the kitchen drinking the coffee I'd just made. I'd put a bowl full of cereal for Elena on the table to wait for her. I heard the door open and she tiptoed into the room. She sat at the table and smiled upon seeing her cereal.

"Does mom know?" Elena asked still smiling. According to our mom a child should have a healthier breakfast than cereal. That's why a packet of said cereal is a rare sight on the breakfast table.

"No, but she doesn't have to know" I smiled back at her. I took another cup of coffee and generally tried to stay awake. I'd not slept all that well last night. Not that I had slept any better previous nights. Every time I try to do something, like study or watch TV, I start thinking of Aria. I couldn't stop thinking I'd hurt her and said the things I had. This was hell. I like her, but we can't be together. I felt bad for causing such a mess that had only concluded in tears.

"Why are you sad?" Elena asked me. She looked so innocent.

"I'm not sad" I tried to assure her.

"Yes you are. You look as sad as mom did when dad moved away. I remember when you and I tried to cheer her up. We made her coffee and told stupid jokes" Elena said sounding suddenly sad as well. A 7-year-old child should not worry about things like that.

"Even though dad did move out, he still cares about. A lot" I told her firmly.

"I know that. But who cares about mom?" She said as she swang her legs under the table.

"We do. You and I care about he. And so does dad, but in a different way" How do you explain a child things that even grown-ups don't understand?

"What would you say if we get dressed and go see a movie before picking Estelle, Amanda and Liam at the airport?" I said trying to distract her and cheer her up. Elena immediately ran upstairs to her room when I went to search for my own clothes. It was only 10 so we'd make it in good time before we'd have to pick our relatives up.

When the film was over we went to mom's office where we left for pick up our guests. We were there on time and soon three familiar figures walked towards us. Elena started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Hi there!" Estelle exclaimed happily and hugged all three of us.

"It's so lovely to see you, it's been too long" Mom said when she pulled out from their embrace.

We all walked to the car and chatted all the way to Rosewood. When we arrived at my mom's house we sat down in the living room to talk properly. After that Amanda and I decided to go to grocery together to get some food for tonight.

Amanda was a tall, slim girl with a brown hair. We'd been really close all our childhood, and still were. We were picking stuff from the shelves to the cart and laughed at stupid things. My laughter stopped abruptly when I saw Aria standing at the other end of the corridor looking at us. I couldn't tear my eyes from her, and the only thing I wanted to do on that moment was to go to her. I knew I couldn't, though. I couldn't do anything and that was the worst part. I couldn't tell her I like her, I had to lie and hide my feelings. I couldn't be with her and it was tearing me apart.

"Ezra?" Amanda, who was standing beside me, asked.

"What?" I asked bewildered as I turned to look at her.

"I asked if we'd buy a sixpack of beer for the night" She repeated her question.

"Yeah" I breathed. When I turned around I noticed Aria was gone.

"Do you mind what brand?"

"Heineken" I said immediately.

"You haven't changed one bit, do you never get tired?" She laughed.

"It's the best beer you can get from a grocery store" I defended.

We paid our shoppings but noticed there were a few things we'd forgotten, so Amanda went to get them. When she was gone, Aria appeared behind me.

"You moved forward fast" She said as I was packing the shops into the trunk.

"Aria it's not what you think" I replied in a gentle voice when I turned to look at her.

"I don't care Ezra" She said coldly.

"But I do" I countered sternly.

"No you don't. If you did-"

"What, Aria? If I cared, then what?" I snapped at her.

"If you cared, I wouldn't feel all of this inside of me. I wouldn't feel stupid or worthless!" She yelled right at my face. I listened to her words and saw how broken she was.

"While I was holding on all you did was let go" She said quietly.

Amanda walked out of the grocery store and towards the car. Aria left quickly, and I was left standing on my spot. I felt more and more terrible. I didn't want her to feel that way and she wasn't supposed to feel like that.

"What was going on?" Amanda asked me confused.

"Nothing. Let's go" I replied shortly.

We were driving back to my mom's house talking about nothing particular until she changed the subject.

"Was she special?" She asked me suddenly.

"No. Just a girl" I replied.

She nodded when I pulled out at our garden. Elena and Liam ran to the door and helped us to carry the stuff inside. We started to cook together; mom and Estelle grilled the steaks, Liam and Elena decorated the cake whereas Amanda and I made the salad and set up the table. There was a right fuss I the kitchen so I decided to take a cold beer and go to my room for a while. There was a knock on my door and Amanda stepped in with her own beer.

"I knew you'd be here" She said as she sat next to me on the floor. She opened her bottle and took a long sip. "I'd forgotten how this felt like. Sitting with you and drinking beer" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it's been a while since the last time" I admitted. "I think it was… a year ago in Philadelphia" I said as I struggled to remember.

"Yeah. Hardy was with us, we ended up in the wrong bus and found ourselves in Chicago" She recalled giggling slightly. "How did we end up in that bloody buss?" She asked incredulously.

"Hardy misread the buss number" I replied simply. That's exactly what had happened. "You remember the first time we got wasted?" I asked smiling widely.

"Your family had come to stay at ours. The only drink we'd manage to get was tequila" She answered. "I still can't get that stuff down my throat" She added grimacing a little.

"Come on, the hangover wasn't that bad" I laughed at her expense.

"You just don't remember" Amanda insisted matter of factly. She leaned her head against my bed right behind us and looked at me. "That girl in town wasn't just a girl, was she?"

"No" I said and shook m head.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story" I said feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Our moms are grilling in the garden and having a rant about our dads. Liam and Elena are in the park. You and I have a sixpack of beer. I don't think you have any more excuses" She smiled slyly.

Eventually I told her everything that had happened between me and Aria. I told her all of the stuff I hadn't been able to say aloud to anyone else. How none of this made sense. Feelings said yes and head said no.

"You're upset and are going to say I should stay away from her" I sighed when she stayed quiet.

"No, no" She said quickly, "It's just, Elena's baby sitter. Wow. I'm not upset or about to tell you to stay away from her. I can kinda understand you."

I looked at her bemused and wondered what she was talking about.

"Six months ago, I ended up in bed with my 27-year-old English professor"

"What? You?!" I exclaimed, not quite able to believe what I had just heard. Amanda had always been so considerate about everything.

"Believe it. I don't how it happened, it just did" She shrugged.

"And now?" I asked.

"It was over after a couple of months and now I'm just like any of his students" She said like it was okay with her.

"How do we do this?" I asked, referring to Amanda and her professor as well as me and Aria.

"I think it's in our DNA" She replied giggling. "But you should talk to Aria" She said, changing the subject back to her.

"She doesn't want to" I said defeated.

"I can't blame her. You said her those things no-one wants to hear, but why do you think she came to you today? Or reacted the way she did when she saw me with you?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about it everything and what she told me today. After all that I've caused her I'm not sure if she'll forgive me" I answered.

"She still cares about you, Even if you did treat her that way" Amanda said gently. "The difference between your situation and mine is that you two have feelings for each other."

"It's not that simple though. Even if she did forgive me, she would never forget" I said. "And the fact is that we could never be like the other couples. We could't walk in the town hand in hand, I couldn't take her for dinner. The others wouldn't see it the way you and I see it. They would think it's wrong" I continued.

"Ezra. We can't choose who we fall for. That's what so perfidious about it"

I took a deep breath and looked at her. I don't understand how she's so clever and always knows the right words. How is it even possible that someone who's managed to mess up her own life can help me sort out mine?

"What would I do without you?" I asked playfully.

"You wouldn't. I was away for a year and look what happened" She teased me.

I don't know how to explain Aria that Amanda was my cousin, nothing more. I'm not sure if we even have any chances together. Even though we have feelings for each other, we also have at least a hundred problems.

**Thanks for reviews, keep them coming :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

I was lying on my bed listening to music that was playing quietly on the background. It had been a few days since I'd bumped into Ezra and that brunette he had been with in the grocery store. I couldn't help but notice how close they seemed and how much of fun they appeared to have together. Looking at them from the other end of the aisle had been agonising and I couldn't comprehend it was true. I felt simultaneously anger and hurt when I then saw Ezra by his car and couldn't stop the words coming from my lips. A part of me wanted to know who she was, but I wasn't sure if I could take it. I hadn't known Ezra for a long time, I hardly knew anything about him but still I managed to grow feelings towards him. Feelings I hadn't felt towards anyone else.

The door to my bedroom opened and three familiar people walked happily into my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked and sat up on my bed. "I thought we were supposed to meet up at Spencer's later?"

""You've looked a bit blue over past few days, so we thought we could do something else before going to carnival" Emily said kindly. There was a carnival in Rosewood annually around this time of the year. Almost everyone goes there. We had planned to go there together like we'd always done.

"Before that, we can make facials" Hanna grinned widely.

"And the best part, you'll get Spencer Hastings' famous vegetarian pasta" Spencer finished equally enthusiastically.

Every time one of was feeling down we'd make facials and good food. Normally it even worked, but this time? I wasn't sure. Being able to talk to someone would help, but I didn't have anyone.

We made ice coffees and started to put the facials on. While we had them on our faces, we painted our nails and chatted. Surprisingly, this little moment had distracted my thoughts somewhat and I even found myself having fun.

"So. This is about Jake, isn't it? There's still something between you two?" Hanna asked, clearly having had the greatest urge to finally ask it ever since they'd arrived.

"Hanna!" Emily and Spencer shouted at the same time. "We told you not to bring it up" Emily muttered to her.

"What? It was just a question" Hanna said exasperatedly.

"This has nothing to with Jake" I finally cut them off. "It was over six months ago, there's nothing going on between us."

"See?" Spencer said pointedly to Hanna. "I told ya."

"So what is it?" Emily asked cautiously, clearly having decided to ignore Hanna and Spencer's bickering.

"It's stressing to work and study at the same time. Sometimes it feels like there's not enough time for homework and there's all the college stuff" I lied to them. Although, stressing college stuff wasn't a lie. I didn't know where I wanted to study at. Like Ezra said, everyone has one school on their mind. I don't. I'm just a girl who's stuck.

"If someone has to worry about college stuff, it's me" Hanna said. "You guys have nothing to worry about!"

We talked for a while before going to wash the facials off. We had decided to stay at my place since my parents were on Mike's sport tour. We started to prepare ourselves for the carnival; me added make ups, changed clothes and did our hair. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a baseball tee.

We stood by the gate buying our tickets. The lights of the carnival flashed and I could hear people's screams from the rides. I tried to glance around in case I'd see Ezra, but there were so many people here that even if he was somewhere here, we wouldn't bump into each other. What difference would it even make? He'd made perfectly clear what I meant to him. I was insignificant in his eyes.

When we'd got our tickets, we went together to the roller coaster. We walked around the carnival and enjoyed ourselves. Emily and I bought candy floss when Hanna and Spencer had decided to go for one last roller coaster ride. Once they finally came back, we went to play one of the countless games. One of our favourites was Balloon Darts where Spencer won a huge teddy bear. I sat on a wooden bench with Hanna and Emily when Spencer went to take the teddy to her car. A tall, blonde guy walked towards us and took Hanna by her hand. Sean was her boyfriend, and they'd been together for as long as I can remember. I watched them holding each others' hands and kissing. They looked so happy together. Why didn't I have that? Why couldn't I get that kind of happiness? Why couldn't I walk around here hands in hands with Ezra and share a candy floss with him?

"Do you think they're meant to be together?" Emily asked quietly beside me.

"I can't imagine Hanna with anyone else" I replied truthfully.

"Maybe he's the love of her life like she claimed a few years ago" Emily said and we both smiled. I remember when Hanna told us she and Sean were meant to be together.

"You believe in it then? True love I mean" I asked her.

"Yeah I do. Do you?" She asked and looked properly into my eyes.

"I don't know. I want to, but I'm not sure there is such a thing" I replied shrugging. It was a well known fact that not all the love stories had a happy ending. Not everyone found their happy love story. I didn't want to be cynical, but so far nobody had proved me it is possible. It might be possible when it comes to Hanna and Sean, but me? Every relationship I have just ends.

Spencer returned from her car and Hanna and Sean went to the big feel. Meanwhile, Emily, Spencer and I went to get us something to drink and jut when we walked towards the stand where they sold drinks I saw Ezra with the strange brunette again. Soon Elena and a boy about her age ran towards them. Just like last time I saw them, they seemed to have fun. Ezra noticed me and looked at me. I couldn't just stand there and watch him with another girl. I told Spencer and Emily that I was cold and went to get my jacket from Spencer's car. In reality I needed an excuse to escape this situation. I was walking towards the car park when I heard Ezra's voice behind me.

"Aria, wait!"

I spun around. "What do you want?" I asked him annoyed. I couldn't understand why he'd run after me when he could spend some quality time with her new girl. Ezra was quiet for a few seconds until he walked towards me.

"I want you" He said simply. My eyes were suddenly glassy.

"No you don't. You had me that night you kissed me in the kitchen and I told you and I didn't feel wrong. You had me when I was standing in your dorm room telling you how I felt about you. You said I mean nothing to you" I said in a broken voice. "You were right; we don't have a happy ending. And there won't be an us. It's been all about you and what you want Ezra. You like to chase and you know what, you can do it. I'm over it" I finished and made my way to Spencer's car.

I sat on the back and tried to hold back my tears. Why did he mess up my life?

Ten minutes later I returned and saw all three girls chatting together. I went to them and Spencer handed me a bottle of coke she'd bought me while I was gone.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I mumbled in return. We stayed in the carnival until the closing hours and left back to mine where they would spend the night. We watched "Dear John" on Netflix and then retired to bed. My fun night was ruined at the moment Ezra came into it. How can someone care about a person who's hurt them in the worst possible way? If this was how being in love felt, I never wanted to fall in love. I didn't want to feel the pain inside of me. It takes everything and gives nothing in return.

We woke up at around 11 the next morning and noticed we had nothing to eat for breakfast, so we went to Brew to have one. We ordered our breakfasts I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I was still working here, serving coffee to strangers. I would never have met Ezra and I wouldn't have to dwell on the mess he had caused inside me. We were jut exiting the place when Ezra's brunette walked in with Elena and the other young boy. Elena greeted me happily and ran to take them a table. I told Spencer, Hanna and Emily to go ahead and that I would follow them soon. None of them made questions but instead went out.

I walked towards the tall brunette who had just paid her order.

"You and Ezra looked pretty close in the grocery and the carnival yesterday" I blurted out to her.

"You're Aria, right?" She ignored my bluntness and smiled kindly. I nodded cautiously and wondered how she knew my name. "Yeah, you're right. Ezra and I are close. But not in the way you think. I'm Amanda, his cousin."

"I… sorry I didn't know" I said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I can't blame you for thinking that" She laughed slightly. I could have died, I was so ashamed. I apologised a thousand times. All this time I'd thought there was something between her and Ezra, and she ended up being his cousin. I quickly left the situation and went to Spencer's car.

I spent the afternoon studying for my math test that I would have tomorrow. I also had to do a separate exercise for the exam for tomorrow. I tried to look for it but couldn't find it anywhere. Then I realised I'd last done it when I was looking after Elena, and it had to be there. I quickly went over there and hoped her mom would be home. I rang the doorbell and it was Ezra who opened the door.

"Hey" He greeted me surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked me softly.

"I was trying to find my math exercise but couldn't find it. I thought maybe I'd forgotten it here" I explained as calmly as I could.

"It's here, come on in" He said and held the door open for me. I stepped it uncertainly.

"Is your mom home?" I asked him.

"Nope, they're all in the zoo in Philadelphia" He replied.

"I met Amanda" I blurted out.

"I heard something like that" He smiled slightly. Even though things that had hurt had happened between Ezra and me I couldn't claim that talking to him didn't feel good, because it did.

"I'm sorry about everything" He said quietly. "I didn't' mean what I told you in my dorm room. You were right, I was afraid and still am. I've never been in a situation like this before. I thought that maybe if I told you I feel nothing towards you you'd start hating me and it would be a way out of this."

"Please stop" I pleaded with him. I didn't want to hear it, it was too much. But he didn't stop.

"You're the only girl I want to chase. I don't want you to feel miserable or worthless because you're not either of those things. I know I've probably lost every chance I ever had with you, but you're still the only girl I want" He said sounding sincere. I listened to his word and nervously chew on my lower lip. Normally I could pretend to be hard and hide my weakness, but with Ezra it didn't work. I couldn't hide anything. Why did he have to have an effect like this on me?

I knew I should say something and the words were already in my mouth but when I do say the words I would have to say, I knew that at that moment I couldn't hide even that little I already had managed to hide. My voice would shake, my eyes would water and my heart would be beating quickly in my chest. But it had to be done.

"Ezra… "

**If there are some stupid grammar mistakes I can only apologise, in my defence I'm not a native speaker :) Please do review, I love to read them and they inspire me to write more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

"Ezra…After everything you can't just assume everything will be good suddenly. Things don't work out like that."

"I know that. And that's why I'll do anything to get you trust me again" Ezra said determinedly.

"Why do you have to mess up my whole life?" I demanded, wiping away the tears that had escaped on my cheeks.

"Because I believe in you and me, that we have a chance to be 'us'" He replied. He hadn't believed in it earlier, or at least that's what he had told me. He had listed all the reasons why there couldn't possible be an 'us'. I still remember the day I was sitting opposite him listening to everything he was saying. I hadn't believed it back then, and wanted to fight for him and show him how I felt about him. But then, everything crashed down in his dorm room.

"Like I said, it's all about what you want or what you need. When I believed in us and trusted that this would work, it was you who decided otherwise. And now that you want it, you jut think everything will change!"

"And what do you believe in now?" Ezra asked, clearly not intending to drop it.

I was quiet for a while before shrugging lightly. "I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Look, you have every reason to hate me. I'm an idiot but everything I want is you. That's it, and it will be that way. I just hope you can forgive me" He finished in a sad voice.

It felt like my heart shattered into another pieces, but the reason was different now. It was heartbreaking to watch him and listen to his broken voice, but I couldn't just forget everything he said. Not even though it was a lie. I remember it all, I remember exactly what it felt like to hear that this meant nothing to him. But I also remember what it felt like to kiss him, or to be close to him, or to just talk to him. And when I thought about all those things all I wanted to do was to lean against him and tell him how much I missed him. But how could I? After all of this. I swallowed audibly and glanced at him.

"Well, you know what they say about hope. It brings eternal misery" I told him calmly. More calmly than I was feeling. I went to open the door.

"0.80" He said suddenly, making me to turn around.

"What?" I asked, him confused. What was he on about?

"The answer to your math exercise is 0.80" He replied mater of factly. "I noticed you hadn't done it and thought you might need those six points for your exam." Despite our conversation a moment ago his kindness touched me. Had he seriously used his own time to solve my math exercise?

"Thanks" I said, not knowing what else to say.

**Ezra's POV **

After Aria left I sat on the couch feeling more broken than I ever had. If I'd never lied to her about my feelings, this wouldn't be happening. I'd do anything for her to forgive me and to make it up to her. I wanted her to know that my feelings for her were real, and that they won't change no matter what happened. But I had managed to ruin my chances on the person I like and whose happiness mattered to me more than anything right now.

Soon my mom, Estelle, Elena, Liam and Amanda came through the door armed with numerous paper bags. Elena and Liam threw their jackets aside and chased each other around the living room. Elena's sincerely happy laughter filled the room when Liam tried to get her. In a way their friendship reminded me of mine and Amanda's relationship.

"I thought you were off to the zoo, but it looks like you've emptied a whole shop" I said jokingly from the sofa before standing up and helping them to unpack the bags.

"But if there's a mall right next to the zoo and you have three women with you, what would you expect?" My mom asked brightly and lifted one of the bags on the kitchen counter. "Where did this come from?" She asked, holding something in her hands. A scarf. I don't know how, but Aria must have dropped it when she came over.

"It looks like Ezra's had some company" Estelle grinned from behind my mom.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Mom asked teasingly.

I stood glued on my spot, quickly trying to muster an explanation as to why there is a girl's scarf in our kitchen. It was almost impossible in that situation. I didn't even have a clue about what to say.

"It's mine, actually" Amanda saved me and took the scarf from mom.

"That's weird, I've never seen it before" Estelle frowned lightly.

"I haven't worn it before. I was supposed to wear it today, but apparently I forgot it here" She answered to her mom, lying convincingly. Estelle, too, started to unpack the bags until she turned around and looked at Amanda.

"Hang on. You hate flowers" She pointed out. Sure enough, it was flower pattern.

"No I don't. Come on mom, it's my scarf" She said impatiently. I let out a sigh of relief when my mom and Estelle bought the story about the scarf. The last thing I needed was my mom to know. She was a good mom and a lovely person, but if she ever found out what had happened between me and Aria, I know what would happen. I wouldn't want it to Aria.

"Mom, can you help me?" Elena asked when she arrived the kitchen.

"Of course, sweetheart. Let's go" She replied and together they went into her room.

"Ezra, could you put the steaks on the grill? I need to find Liam" Estelle said and left the room as well.

"Sure" I called after her and grabbed the packet of steaks before walking out. It had darkened outside as I grilled our steaks.

"Elena told me to tell you that you're frighteningly close to the grill and that you have to take three big steps backwards" I heard Amanda say out of the darkness. Elena knew I was a horrible cook; she usually ate convenience food with me, or then we'd simply order take away. The only thing I knew how to cook was three different types of waffle. Amanda and I swapped, so she grilled and I watched her.

"Thanks for that scarf thing" I said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"The first thing you two need to learn is to sneak around, but you're welcome" She replied cheekily.

"It wasn't like that. She just somehow dropped it, that's all" I said honestly.

"Once she was here, did you guys talk?" Amanda asked and turned to look at me.

"Yes, but nothing changed between us" I told her. "The only thing I want and I've ruined everything."

When we'd finished grilling we ate together and spent our last night together. Tomorrow Amanda, Liam and Estelle would go back to California. The week with them had been nice, and I was really happy I had got to spend time with Amanda like I used to years ago. After the dinner Elena and Liam got tired and wanted to go to bed. Mom and Estelle shared a bottle of wine in the kitchen while I chatted away with Amanda.

The next morning at nine we drove them to the airport. We went quickly for coffees with them before they'd have to go through safety control. When we'd bid them goodbye, I went back to the campus.

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting in math class when Mrs. Benton announced she would give back yesterday's exams. When I got my paper back, I couldn't believe my eyes. I got an A+.

"I know that the exam was difficult, but all of you did well" Mrs Benton started. "However, the only one who had solved the pre-task fully correctly was Aria" She finished. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at me. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom as quickly as possibly. I walked towards my locker and Emily, Hanna and Spencer came towards me.

"How did you do it?" Spencer asked immediately.

"What?" I played oblivious.

"The exercise. How did you solve it?" Spencer elaborated.

"Does it even matter, Spencer?" Emily asked and folded her arms.

"It does matter, Emily. I tried to solve it all night and couldn't do it, while Aria who's no-"

"Not good at it" I finished her sentence for her.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just wondering how you did it" Spencer defended herself.

"Just accept it Spencer, Aria was better than you this time" Hanna piped up and rolled her eyes.

"Just stop it. I didn't even solve it" I said.

"Then who did?" Emily asked surprised.

"Just someone, it doesn't matter" I said avoiding the question.

"Oh my God, I knew it! I knew all the time you had someone!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly. I didn't deny it.

"Do you?" Spencer and Emily asked at the same time.

"No, maybe I had at some point but not anymore" I replied, already tired of the topic.

"What do you mean?" Emily frowned.

"Nothing, can you just forget I ever said anything?" I asked them tiredly.

"If you want" Spencer replied after a short silence.

In the afternoon I went to baby sit Elena like I always did. It had been over a week since I'd last looked after her. We walked to the park from her playgroup and generally enjoyed the beautiful day. We had to leave to make dinner though, and quickly did her homework as well. The rest of the evening passed by as we played whatever she wanted to. When I'd put her into bed I cleaned her supper from the kitchen table. I put her plate and glass into the sink and washed them with warm water. I jumped a little when I heard the front door open and Ezra came in.

"Hi" He said when he saw me.

"Hey" I replied quietly. I nervously dried the glass in my hands and tried to avoid looking at him as much as possible. Just when I was about to put it in the cabinet, it slipped from my hands and broke into tiny pieces on the floor.

"Do you need help?" Ezra asked me kindly.

"No, I'll be fine" I said and bowed to clean the broken glass from the floor. "Damn it" I hissed when one of the pieces cut my finger.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked as he came towards me.

"Yeah" I breathed and pressed a piece of paper against the cut.

"Let me have a look" Ezra said and carefully removed the paper from my hand. "It doesn't look deep" He concluded and went to get a plaster and a bottle of cleanser. We both sat at the kitchen table while he cleaned my cut. When he did so, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I had goose bumps in my back every time he touched me.

"When I was in high school I wanted to be a doctor. I'd applied for medical school and got an invitation to the entrance exam" He told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My grandma died when I went to my senior year. At her funeral I realised I couldn't watch people dying" He explained.

"I'm sorry about your grandma" I said sincerely.

"Nothing lasts forever Aria. Not even humans" He said and looked up from my hand. I looked at him and cautiously leaned into him. Our foreheads pressed together and I laid my hand against his cheek. I kissed his warm lips that I had missed more than I wanted to admit to myself. It was slow and warm, but over as soon as it had started. When it was over, we looked at each other for second until I stood up from my chair.

"I have to go" I mumbled nervously and grabbed my stuff. This time Ezra didn't even try to stop me going. He was probably just as confused as I was. I really hadn't planned this to happen. What's gone into me?

**Thanks for all the reviews I got, I'm so so so happy about them. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

It was Wednesday and I was sitting in train on my way to Rosewood. I didn't usually come home in the middle of the week, but my mom had a work trip and I had promised to help looking after Elena. Aria would pick her from play group and be with her until it was evening as usual, and I'd be with her the nights and send her to school in the morning. It was only 6, and I was supposed to be at home at around 9. I couldn't wait that long, Aria and I had to talk our situation through. We hadn't seen each other after she kissed me in my mom's kitchen the other day. After that I'd considered at least ten times if I should call her, but I never did. I know she's as confused as I am, if not more. I don't want to confuse her any further. I think that after everything she needed time to think about things.

I stepped out of the train and realized it was raining cats and dogs. I ran towards the bus stop and stepped into bus. Fifteen minutes later I stepped out and walked to our house. I opened the door and heard Elena run to the door.

"Ezra!" She exclaimed and hugged my legs. "You were meant to come later" She said perplexed.

"Yeah I was, but I thought it wouldn't matter if I came earlier" I said and ruffled her hair.

"It does. Aria and I were playing a nice game" She pouted.

"Maybe I could join you?" I suggested.

"No you can't. You're not as good as Aria" She protested. "She knows how to dress dolls beautifully."

"Then you two can teach me, can't you?" I continued persistently.

Elena seemed to ponder it for a moment before shrugging and simply replying, "Okay" and left me alone in the room. A while later she asked me to come into her room where all her dolls were. She presented all of them one by one and told she and Aria had come up with a name for each of them. After this she wanted to show me her math test where she'd got a brilliant mark. When Elena stayed to play in her room, I walked into the kitchen where Aria was preparing a dinner for her.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked her when I entered the room.

"I think I can put a bowl of soup in the microwave on my own, thank you" She answered blankly.

I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Why are you really here?" She suddenly asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I came to talk to you" I said truthfully. Aria scoffed. "We need to talk Aria" I said more firmly now.

"As long as Elena's awake you and I have nothing to talk about" She answered coldly and took the bowl of soup to the kitchen table. Elena ate her food and watched a movie afterwards. After that Aria went to put her in bed.

I was in the living room reading a book. I heard Aria turn the lights off in Elena's room and shut the door quietly. She walked into the living room and looked at me. I stood up, but she walked away from me. "We have to talk" I said for the third time tonight while she continued standing her back towards me.

"What about?" She asked and turned around.

What about? So now she was going to ignore anything had happened, weren't she?

"About the kiss" I told her.

"One kiss doesn't mean the things are gonna change the way they were once, Ezra" She replied blankly.

"What does it mean?" I asked her.

"I don't know" She said. "I really don't know what it means. Maybe the first time we kissed, maybe it was just a kiss. Maybe it didn't mean anything!" She shouted.

"We both know it means something, it's meant something all along! It's not just an odd impulse" I refused to accept what she was saying.

"This is exactly what I meant. Why do you have to mess up my life?" She countered, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Because I like you. I've liked since the moment I first saw you standing in this room and telling your story. When we kissed for the first time I haven't been able to think about anyone but you. When I lied to you about my feelings for you, I hater myself more than I ever have before. The things I said to you in the carnival, I've never said anything like that to anyone else. I've never meant anything as much as I meant my words then. I like you this much, so that's why I'm doing this."

She took a few steps towards me, not saying anything. She raised to her tip toes and kissed me passionately. I lifted her in my arms and pressed her tightly against me as she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her to my room and carefully put her down on my bed. I kissed her soft lips before Aria rolled us around so she was on top of me. Her hips started to grind slowly against mine and I felt my manhood stir up.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra turned us around so we were in our original position and I was under his strong body once again. I looked at his blue eyes and stroked his cheek. I kissed his jaw line and cautiously bit down his lower lip. I'd wanted him since I first saw him, and wanted to tell him it, too. I was too shy to say it however, so I was determined to show it. I started to open the buttons on his shirt when he interrupted me.

"Aria, wait" He said and sat up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I stuttered lightly.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. But last time we hurried with things they went wrong big time. I don't only want sex, I want a working relationship."

I leaned into him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I want a working relationship too, but I also want this just as much" I told him sincerely. "Make love to me, Ezra" I whispered into his ear.

We undressed each other slowly until we both were only in our underwear. I lied on his bed on my back and Ezra started to drop kisses along my upper body until his lips were on my neck.

"Have you done this before?" He asked me quietly. We'd never gone this far.

I nodded in response. I'd done this many times, but not with someone of Ezra's age. Eaton and Jake had both been as inexperienced as I had, but Ezra was different. He must have had so many girls in college only. His fingers moved slowly along my body and I sighed when I felt him take off my bra. He dropped it on the floor amongst the rest of our clothes, and did the same with my panties. I was a little nervous, I'd never been this exposed in front of him. It's been ages since the last time I was like this with someone. He fondled my breasts and told me how beautiful I was. I grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled them off. His cock pressed against my lower stomach.

He took a condom out of his drawer and I rolled it onto his length. Our lips met again and he slowly started to thrust into me. My back arched a little and I sighed in contentment. Our bodies slowly moved together and Ezra caressed my body everywhere. His touch was gentle, and I'd never felt so wanted and loved when he examined every little detail of my body, like I did with his.

"Ezra" I moaned when I felt I was near my own climax. I think he noticed it as he started to move more quickly inside of me. I cried out loudly when I came, and soon after me Ezra came hard, too.

We were lying on the bed and Ezra pulled tightly against him. I pressed my head against his chest. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this happy.

"Aria" Ezra said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you forgive me?" He asked quietly. I touched his lower lip lightly and kissed him.

"I already have" I whispered.

We lied beside each other for the next thirty minutes until my phone started to beep on the floor. I reached out and noticed it was a text from my mom, wondering where I was. "Shit" I said and bit down on my lip.

"What is it?"

"It's my mom. I told her I'd be at home by eleven. She's wondering where I am. I have to get going" I said reluctantly and pulled myself up.

"Or you could stay" He suggested. "My mom's away on the trip in New York and won't be back until Friday. If you want to, that is" He added quickly.

"I do, what even though your mom is not here Elena is. What if she sees us?"

"We can sort it so she won't see you" He grinned in response.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" I asked seductively and straddled him.

"We have a couple of options. We can wake up early so you'll manage to get out before she wakes up or you can sleep here while I wake her up and send her to school. After this, I can come to wake you up" He said matter of factly.

"If I choose the latter, will you promise to send me to school as well?" I asked him cheekily.

"I promise private tutoring if you'd like" He replied just as cheekily.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" I asked him smirking. I texted my mom telling her I was spending the night at Spencer's, and when it was done I cuddled next to Ezra in the bed. We wished each other good night and Ezra stroked my back softly, which made me fall asleep eventually.

**Sorry it took so long, it was partly because I didn't get reviews so I didn't know if people read this. But I'm very happy you still do read this :) You hoped Ezra would have run after her, but I hope you liked the chapter even though he didn't. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up in the morning when my alarm clock set off on my nightstand. I slammed it shut and looked at the clock; 6.00am. I turned around and saw Aria sleeping soundly in my bed, tightly wrapped in the covers. I smiled and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. It felt like a dream, but thank God it wasn't one. It was real. I couldn't tear my eyes off her; I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect she was. Just the fact she forgave me was enough to prove she was a perfect, good person. I've never met a girl like her before, Aria's incredible. Everything in her is real, she doesn't pretend to be anything she isn't.

However I had to get up and take a shower so I could do everything before I'd have to wake Elena up. When I'd got to drink my coffee and eat my breakfast I put Elena's toasts into the toaster and went to shake her awake. I turned the dim lamp on her nightstand on and sat on the edge of her bed. I stroked her soft, blonde hair for a few seconds and gently said her name. Gradually she started to open her eyes and she yawned tiredly.

"Ezra I'm tired" She muttered and rubbed her eyes. "I miss mom."

"I know, sweetheart. I promise she'll be here very soon" I told her tenderly. "Come here" I continued and lifted her into my arms.

I carried her into the kitchen and prepared the toasts I'd put into toaster earlier. When she had finished eating she got dressed in the clothes mom had fortunately chosen for her before. We still had a few moments until we'd have to leave so I turned on TV and let Elena watch Looney Tunes for a while. I left her alone for a minute while I sneaked into my room where Aria was still sleeping. I walked towards the bed and pressed a kiss on her delicate lips.

"Morning" She hummed and smiled slightly. "What time is it?"

"Morning" I said and nuzzled her face. "Half past seven. I'm about to take Elena to school. I wanted to see you one last time though" I told her while I was stroking her naked body like I had done last night. I could remember every detail and curve in her body. I remembered how she reacted to every touch and how her body had made me get on fire. Yesterday wasn't only about sex, it was making love. Last night was so intensive.

15 minutes later I left the house to take Elena to school and when I'd done that, I went back home. I opened the front door and smelled a scent of fresh coffee. I walked further and saw Aria hustling about wearing my white shirt that was buttoned up. It was big for her, but not big enough to cover her black, lacy underwear. She looked so sexy.

"Hi" She said and got to her tip toes when she reached for a coffee cup from the cabinet.

"Hi" I replied and hugged her from behind. I nuzzled my head into the back of her neck and started pressing kisses there. Aria leaned against me and tilted her head so I could do the same on her neck. I found her sensitive spot and sucked on it. A low moan escaped her lips and the more I sucked the more she moaned. I loved to hear and know that she liked what I was doing to her. I lifted her into my arms and put her down on the kitchen island. I looked into her hazel eyes and how her silky soft, dark hair had fallen beautifully on either side of her face.

"You're beautiful" I told her. "I've never met anyone like you before." Se kissed me passionately and wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss deepened and my tongue brushed softly against her lip for entrance. Soon our tongues brushed each other when my member started stirring and I pressed her harder against me so she could feel it as well. I don't know how she does it, no other girl had ever influenced me like this before. No-one had had a power like this over me, but Aria's got me. I started to unbutton the white shirt and groaned loudly when I realised she wasn't wearing bra. My mouth wandered to her small, round breasts that I started to nibble and suck on.

"Oh God" She gasped.

"Every part of your body is perfect" I told her hungrily and pressed my and against her wet folds.

"Please Ezra, do it" She begged. "I need it, I want to feel your touch" She said huskily. I took her knickers off and pushed two fingers inside her. I knew how much she wanted it and how turned on she was so I started to move them in and out fast until she came.

"You're so good at that" She said breathlessly.

"Only because of you" I murmured. "Hearing you moan and seeing your body writhe makes me do all this." Aria leaned her head against my shoulder. "How can anyone be as good a person as you are? You forgave me when I was the biggest idiot in the world. You're perfect with all your traits" I told her sincerely.

"I haven't always been like this. I haven't been an open and forgiving person. I've been hard and cold, been able to hide my feelings. Then you came into my life and changed that part completely" Aria replied quietly. I couldn't believe she would be hard and cold by nature; someone had had to do something to her.

"What made you a hard and cold person?" I asked her cautiously.

"Many things" She said avoiding the question.

"Is it the reason you want to be stuck in Rosewood?" I asked her.

"Maybe" She lifted her head and looked at me. "But I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it" She said tenderly.

"You don't have to, I understand" I said and hugged her close. What were the things she kept to herself? What had happened to make her hard and cold?

**Aria's POV**

I'm so happy that Ezra and I got the chance to spend the night together. We got to sleep in each others' arms and show intimacy we couldn't sow to anyone else. Not no matter how hard we'd try. I care about him so much. When he touched me it feels like a hundred butterflies flew in my stomach. How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I wasn't supposed to have a crush. There was no love in my life. But whenever I'm with Ezra, it feels like all those claims are proved wrong. He changed my life, he changed me. I used to think the world was an evil place where wasn't room for anything good, I wasn't like this. Ezra brought out all my weaknesses, but also my strengths. I couldn't believe I just told him what I was like before him. I hadn't trust people, especially not men. But for some reason I trust him. I don't know how he did this, it scares me but at the same time I'm happy about it.

We were sitting in their living room, watching telly on their sofa when I realised I should go to pick up Elena. I stood up but Ezra grabbed my hand gently and pulled me back down.

"Where are you going?" He asked and nuzzled into me.

"I need to pick up Elena" I said as my fingers moved across his face.

"Take a day off. I'll look after her" He told me gently.

"No I can't, I promised to take care of her in the afternoon."

"Take it Aria, you deserve it. It's on me and Elena" He smiled and kissed me.

"Thanks" I whispered and snuggled against his side for a little while longer. Soon we both had to leave though, Ezra to pick up Elena and I to finally go home. I walked towards our house and saw Spencer, Emily and Hanna sit on our porch.

"Hi there" I said happily and walked to them. "What are you doing here?" I asked them while I searched for my keys in my bag.

"We were worried about you" Emily said.

"Yeah, you weren't in school and didn't answer your phone" Hanna cut in.

"There's nothing wrong" I said casually.

"I think there's something going on" Spencer stated in a voice that suggested she was pissed at me for telling mom I was staying at hers. "Why else would you tell your mom you were staying at mine and then don't appear in school?" She said, confirming my suspicions.

"I'm sorry, I should've talked to you before doing anything. It was an emergency" I said apologetically.

"An emergency?" She asked sceptically.

"If you weren't at home then where were you?" Emily asked bemused.

"Uhm… I-" I stuttered, the words stammering in my mouth.

"You were with the guy you didn't want to talk about" Hanna grinned widely.

"A guy?" Spencer and Emily asked in unison.

"You two are so stupid sometimes" Hanna said rolling her eyes. "Aria didn't stay the night at home or didn't go to school. Of course she was with a guy! So, who is the charmer?" She asked me.

"His name's Ezra" I blurted out, and couldn't take the words back even though I wanted to.

"And who is this Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"Elena's big brother. He goes to college in Philadelphia" I told them nervously.

"What?" It was Emily this time.

"Are you lost it completely?" Spencer demanded incredulously.

"Oh, thanks for your courtesy Spence, but do you think I planned this?" I asked her annoyed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. But you can lose your job" She answered.

"You can't tell anyone, right?" I said.

To my relief they all promised not to say anything. Ezra and I were still forbidden; we aren't allowed to do this. But something tells otherwise. I want to be with him, and I know he wants to be with me. Spencer was right, I could lose my job the minute we would get caught. It was crazy, but worth it all.

"We're not blaming you for anything, you know what you're doing" Emily said reassuringly.

"If you ask me it's romantic and exciting all at the same time" Hanna piped in still grinning.

"I don't what it is but it feels good" I admitted.

"Are you sure you can do this after everything that happened with Jake?" Spencer asked sounding worried.

"Ezra's different" I told her firmly.

He had to be. Otherwise I'd lose more than my job. I'd lose my heart.

All four of us went inside and spent the rest of the day together. We made coffee and started to play monopoly that we played for at least the following four hours. The day off Ezra gave me was well needed. It had been ages since the last time we had got to be together.

**I'm not sure about this chapter myself, but I hope you liked it. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

I lay tightly wrapped in a cover beside Ezra. This time we weren't in his room in Rosewood; we'd been to a dinner and cinema. After that I'd come to have a look at some of Ezra's books that we had talked about, and he said I could borrow some of them. In the end we'd ended up doing something else than look at books, too. It seemed like it was typical for us, to things just happen.

I turned around to face him. I could never get enough of his ocean blue eyes that drown me in over and over again, his brown, wavy hair that I love to run my hands through or just being with him like I was now. I pressed my head against him and kissed his lips. Ezra nipped lightly on my bottom lips as we continued to kiss fiercely. Our moment was interrupted when his mobile started beeping.

"Who is it?" I asked when he reached out to see who it was texting him.

"Hardy. Told he'd be here in half an hour and asked if I'd want to join him for a pint" He answered and drew me tightly into his arms. Anyway, I got up and grabbed my underwear before putting them on.

"What is it?" He asked and sat up on the bed.

"Nothing" I said in a normal tone. He got up and came just behind my back.

"Are you sure?" He asked and drew his hand slowly across my body. I gasped lightly under his touch and turned around.

"I just hate we can never be anywhere for longer than two hours" I explained. "You have Elena and your mom in Rosewood, here it's Hardy. My house isn't even an option."

"Do your regret this?" Ezra asked me quietly.

"No" I said and shook my head. I didn't regret this, not even remotely. Ezra was the best thing that had ever happened to me. "But whether we were here or in Rosewood, after sleeping together we have to get dressed and quickly run away. The only time we've got to spend the night together was our first night together. I don't mean I want to spend more time in bed, I want to spend more time with you in general" I finished softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, but believe it or not if it was up to me we'd spend every night together and go out more often. But this is our only chance and it's better than nothing" He said and stroked my cheek.

"I know that" I replied and kissed him tenderly. He was right; this was our only chance right now. For as long as I'm in high school and Elena's babysitter, we can't risk anything. I got dressed properly and Ezra said he'd drive me back home even though I'd said I could perfectly well take a train. He wouldn't give up, though.

We'd driven for a while when Ezra stopped at a gas station to fuel up. When he'd finished we continued driving, and I could tear my eyes away from him. I let my gaze wander over him and couldn't understand how anyone could be so handsome. I leaned against his shoulder and laid my hand on his thigh, making him smile. I didn't want tonight to end just yet, so I decided to tease him a little. I kissed his neck and started sucking on his sweet spot. He groaned lowly.

"Aria, I need to concentrate on driving" He said.

"So concentrate" I mumbled and continued kissing his neck while still massaging his thigh.

"It's impossible if you keep doing that" He protested.

"Then pull over and stop the car" I whispered seductively. He did like I told and pulled over. He drew me in his lap between him and the wheel. He did me all the things I'd done to him while he'd driven. He kissed and nipped my neck. We kissed passionately and made sure to leave marks.

"I don't know how I'll survive a whole week without you" I whispered.

"Usually I'd say it's a short period of time but now it feels like a month" Ezra replied.

"Since we only see each other in a week we could spend here another ten minutes?" I suggested grinning.

"Or twenty" He muttered against my lips.

After an hour he drove me close to our house and I walked the rest of the way to our house. An hour drive had ended up taking two hours, like I said things just happen when I'm with Ezra. When I'm with him it feels like nothing can stop us. I love the feeling we get.

I opened the front door and walked inside. Soon my dad walked towards me a coffee cup in his hand.

"Aria" He said happily.

"Hey" I said and put my jacket on a hanger.

"Where were you this late?" My dad asked me.

"With the girls" I lied. Since Ezra and I had started dating, the amount of my lies had increased. But I'm ready to do that.

"It's great to see how the four of you have been friends for so long" He said approvingly and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and walked the stairs upstairs.

"Oh, I left a brochure of University of Denver on your desk" He called after me. I turned around and looked at him quizzically. "You should have a look. It's a worthy option" He explained. I said I'd do just that.

I went into my room and looked at the brochure he'd left there. I sat on my bed and started to scan through it. I turned the pages and read something here and there. Something about it didn't feel right, no matter how hard I tried to look for things that would interest me. I sighed deeply and lay down. I don't know what I want.

I took a shower and changed into a tank top and shorts. I started one of Ezra's books and read it until I fell asleep. In the morning I woke up to my alarm clock, Ezra's book beside me. I moved it carefully aside and got up. Half an hour later I went to kitchen where both of my parents were. I took a yoghurt from the fridge and my mom handed me a cup of coffee.

"Did you look at the brochure I gave you?" Dad asked my whilst eating his toast. I'd almost forgotten than damn brochure.

"A little" I said.

"Aria, it's a great option for you. Do you remember the family friend, Jimmy Rivers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's the head master" My mom explained.

"Just because he's the head master doesn't mean they'd take me in" I reasoned.

"No, but you have good chances just thanks to your success at school" Dad replied and stood up from the table, leaving for work.

"Your dad's excited about the university" Mom said.

"I can see that" I answered.

"He's right. It's a good college and you have good chances to get in" She continued. "Plus, we could afford it."

"It seems nice" I lied. In reality I hated it, I hated thinking about the whole going to college.

A week later I was going to look after Elena again. I was exciting since I'd finally see Ezra again. The week had felt tantalizingly long; we'd phoned and texted but it only made the longing worse. Elena and I were on our way to theirs and when we opened the door, we both saw a familiar person waiting for us. Ezra smiled at me and Elena ran towards him. We both had missed him, but only one of us could show it openly.

"Hi angel eye" He said and took her in his arms.

"Are you staying?" Elena asked him.

"For a few days" He replied making Elena exclaimed happily. "I have a surprise for you" He continued and put her on the floor.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"I think you might want to have a look in your room" He suggested, with what Elena sprang into her room. "It's a new Monster High doll!" She shouted excitedly.

Ezra walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Ezra, we can't. Not now" I said.

"Elena's attention is on her new doll so we have five minutes" He replied cheekily.

"You planned all this" I grinned.

"Maybe" He winked and lifted me in his arms. He put me down on the ever so familiar kitchen island. I kissed him and he quickly reciprocated. Both of our hands wandered around each others' bodies, showing one another how much we'd missed the other.

"I missed you" He said quietly.

"I missed you too" I said back. Our kiss continued just as passionate and I felt how his lips moved gradually onto my ear, lightly biting on my earlobe. "I have a surprise for you, too" He whispered softly.

"And what's that?" I asked him curiously.

"You'll see it tonight" He replied a small grin on his lips. After our five minutes long moment we went to check up Elena. When we'd studied her new toy we went to eat the dinner. After that I helped her with her homework and at around nine I put her to bed. When she finally fell asleep, I turned off the light and went into the kitchen where Ezra was. I took a bottle of water from the fridge and felt Ezra hug me from behind.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked.

"Yes" I gasped when I felt his lips on my neck. Ezra grabbed a white envelope with his free hand and gave it to me. I looked at the envelope and then at Ezra.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it" Her responded.

I opened the envelope and it looked like there was a brochure of some kind inside of it. I took the brochure out and studied it; a picture of a big ship and blue ocean and palm trees on the background.

"Ezra, what does this mean?" I asked quietly.

"It means that you and I are going to Caribbean cruise. If you want to, of course" He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I do, but how can you afford this?" I said uncertainly.

"After our parents' divorce my father has tried to make it up to me and Elena his absence, even though I'm not interested. It means a lot Elena that he remembers us, though. But anyway, he's gonna take her to Disney world with his new family and that's why he bought this cruise for me. And you're the person I want to spend my week in the Caribbean. We have a whole week to be together. We don't have to hurry up or think about the others. We can do anything at all" He smiled.

"I lo-" I started but trailed off. I'm sure Ezra knows what I was about to say. It wasn't that I didn't want to say it, I just couldn't. Saying it meant a lot, and it could change things a lot. I'm not sure how he would react if I said it. I don't want to be rejected.

"Thank you" I said instead and kissed him long and tenderly. Ezra carried me into his room and put me down on his bed. He was on top of me while we looked each other in the eyes. I flipped us around and straddled his lap. Our gazes were still locked when I started to grind my hips into him. I started slowly but increased the pace gradually. Ezra moaned and pressed me tighter against him. Just as things were about to go further there was a bang and crying downstairs.

It was Elena. We both jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. My heart almost stopped when I saw her lying on the kitchen floor and her chin covered in blood. Ezra went to lift the still crying Elena from the floor and I reached out to grab some paper towels. The wound looked deep and it wouldn't stop bleeding, so we had to take her to the hospital.

The doctors were examining Elena in the other room while Ezra and I waited in the waiting room. Ezra had called his mom who immediately left work to drive here, and would probably soon be here.

"It's my fault" I said faintly. "I was responsible for her."

"No it wasn't" Ezra said. "It was an accident, nothing too serious happened."

"Yeah, only five stitches" I said sarcastically and stood up, walking nervously back and forth the waiting room. How can I ever forgive myself?

"It wasn't your fault" Ezra said again, more firmly this time and hugged me tightly. For a few seconds I let myself enjoy the hug, but then disentangled myself. His mom could have come at any moment. We sat down and waited for some kind of information. Soon Caroline ran inside and went to the reception desk. We walked to where she was.

"Where's Elena?" She asked in panic. A nurse took us to the room they had taken Elena a few moments earlier. We opened the door, and Elena lay there smiling widely upon seeing her mom.

"Sweetheart" Caroline breathed and hugged her. The nurse told us Elena got five stitches and that nothing serious had happened. Elena told she had woken up thirsty and couldn't see me or Ezra anywhere, so she tried to get a glass herself but fell off the chair.

"How did this happen?" Caroline asked incredulously and looked at me and Ezra.

"It's-" I started but Ezra cut me off.

"It's my fault" Ezra said. "Aria had to phone her mom, it was urgent so I said I'd keep an eye on Elena. She was asleep so I thought I could quickly check my email on my computer, but then I forgot about her and the next thing I knew was her crying. It was an accident."

"Of course it was" She answered understandingly. Caroline was still beside Elena who was lying on the bed. I dragged Ezra carefully out of the room and into the corridor.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Protecting you" He replied. "If you'd told her the truth we would've got caught and you' would've lost your job."

"You lied to her" I said sternly.

"Better that way" He insisted impatiently. "I already was close to losing you, and I don't want to experience it again."

"Thank you" I said hardly audibly. He didn't have to sacrifice himself, but he did. They let Elena go home for the night and we all left the hospital. Elena and Caroline took a taxi while Ezra promised to drive me home. We drove in the dark night, it was quiet in the car.

"You didn't have to do that you know" I said to him.

"I know, but I wanted to" He replied.

"I still don't understand why you did it, but thanks" I said again. Ezra stopped the car in front of our house.

"I did it because I care about you. A lot. I don't know why you're underestimating yourself, because you shouldn't. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known" He said and pressed his forehead against mine. Our lips almost touched until I drew my face away. "We can't" I whispered.

"I know" He whispered back.

God, I just wanted to kiss him for the last time. But I couldn't risk my parents seeing us. It demanded all my willpower to get away from him. I tried to think about the upcoming cruise and how we'd be able to spend a week together with no worries.

**I'm sorry, I've been horrible at updating this story. Busy weeks and two stories is a bad combination. The fact I have a third story planned that I want to start doesn't help the situation, either. Like always, tell me what you think about it :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

We flew to Florida in the morning where the ship would take off, and now our cab was arriving at the port. In front of us there was the biggest ship I had ever seen. Soon we would be in the middle of the ocean, and we'd get to go to all those beaches surrounded by palm trees. This week would be the best; we'll be far away from everything, it'll be just me and Aria.

I made our check-in and walked back to Aria who was standing a little further away with our suitcases. Her long hair fell beautifully on her shoulders. I couldn't help my gaze from wondering to her body. She was smiling her gorgeous smile when I hugged her tightly. She smelled amazing. I kissed her warm lips; I couldn't believe we were finally here. We really were here, and soon our journey would begin. I'd never taken any girl outside of Philadelphia before, so this was new to me, too.

Aria's different than all the others. She's the most incredible girl I've ever known. Whenever I looked at her, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I love her, and I want her to know it. I want to be with her.

We walked down the aisle looking for our cabin when Aria suddenly took a hold of my arm. "Ezra, I think this is a wrong place. The suites are here, and we have a regular cabin."

"I may have made some changes" I grinned.

"No you haven't!" When she noticed I was serious, she turned more serious. "This trip cost so much as it is, and now we have a suite."

"Aria, I can afford this suite. I want our trip to be perfect."

"Being with you makes it perfect" She said and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I lifted her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I opened the door to our suite with a more effort than normally and when we were inside I pushed it shut and pressed Aria tightly against it.

My hands moved from the back of her thighs to her chest and gently squeezed her breast. She cried out loudly and pressed herself tighter against me. She grinned when she felt how hard I was.

"Wanna test the bed?" I asked huskily.

"I think that the bathroom and hot tub are more interesting" She replied and we quickly undressed each other.

Later that evening both of us changed clothes. I opted for a white shirt and a blazer. Aria stepped out of the bathroom and made my breath hitch. She was stunning, her hair curled. She was wearing a red, strapless dress that highlighted every curve of her body. She walked towards me and lightly tugged at my tie.

"Do you realize how hot you look in that blazer?" She spurred. "I especially like these trousers" She continued and squeezed my ass.

"You look hot, too. In that red dress" I replied cheekily and put my hands on her thighs. "Is it lace?" I asked and slipped my hand underneath her dress.

"You'll see" She gasped softly as my hands stroked her soft skin.

**Aria's POV**

It's been a few days since we came to this cruise and we've enjoyed every moment of it. The ocean was beautifully turquoise, and it sparkled beautifully. We've sunbathed on the deck and spent time in the swimming pools. In the evenings we've sat at fancy restaurants and watched some amazing shows. Today we'd stop at St. Thomas Island, and we'd spend a completely stress free day on the beach.

I put on black bikinis and over it a pretty summer dress. I thought I wouldn't need anything else for our plan was to spend the time on that beach. In addition I tied a red bandana on my head. When we were out of the ship we bought a picnic basket full of different delicacies. We found a lovely, small beach with no-one else there. We sat on a blanket and took out our lunch while the warm sun shone above us and the ocean rushed softly next to us.

"Ezra" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about what happens to us when you graduate from college?" I asked cautiously.

"It's not relevant yet" He replied softly.

"No, but it will be at some point" I insisted.

"Why do I feel like it's not only about what happens to us after college but something else entirely?" He pointed out, and I avoided his gaze a little. He gently lifted my chin and looked at me with his ocean blue eyes.

"My parents want to me go to Denver next fall" I admitted.

"Is that what you want?" He asked me.

"Honestly? No" I said. "I'm stuck in Rosewood, don't you remember?"

"No-one can be stuck in Rosewood, don't you remember?" He asked grinning. "Hey, let's not think about it now. We can do it back in Rosewood. Let's spend the time doing something we can't do nearly as much as we'd want to at home" He continued and kissed me chastely.

Later that afternoon it was time to leave the island and get back to the ship. But, luckily our trip would last a few more days.

...

We were spending our last night on this amazing ship where we'd got to enjoy every moment. We'd had the chance to do everything we weren't able to do in Rosewood; I'd been shopping in the various shops of the ship and was now walking back to our suite. I opened the door with my card and found Ezra dressed in a neat shirt and black trousers. He walked towards me and handed me a red rose.

"What is it?" I asked smiling.

"I thought we could spend our last night here so I ordered the food here" He said and we walked to the balcony. There was a table beautifully set up for two, and a candle was burning in the middle of it.

I went to change for our dinner. I opted for a white lace dress and out my hair into a side ponytail. We sat down and ate the food Ezra had ordered in the sunset. We could here the waves rustling on the background which made the moment even more perfect.

When we'd finished the meal, we got up and stood by the railing, watching the ocean. Ezra nuzzled against the back of my neck and made me shiver all over. I turned around and cupped his face. I kissed him passionately and we started to walk back into the suite backwards.

"I love you" Ezra said quietly and looked at me.

It felt like my heart had stopped when I heard him say it. I was scared whether or not he meant it. This moment was just a matter of time, I knew it would come. But I didn't know it would come now. My thoughts jumped back to Jake and Eaton and what had happened with them.

I looked at Ezra in front of me. He's not like them, I reminded myself. Ezra would love me.

"I love you too" I whispered and smiled broadly. I'd feared saying it, but it was in vain. It felt good. We kissed again and started to undress each other frantically.

I lied on my back on the giant bed when Ezra kissed all over my body. I wanted and needed him **now**. I knew he was feeling the same.

"You're beautiful" Ezra whispered, and I felt him inside of me. Soon our bodies moved perfectly together, and the room was filled with our moaning and gasping.

When both of us had come a few times Ezra collapsed on top of me. After a minute he lied next to me, and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Earlier you asked me what would happen when I graduate from college and you start it. I promise you, we'll be together, one way or another. I want to be with you, I want you to be my girlfriend" He said softly and kissed the back of my neck.

"Is that what you want? A girlfriend?" I asked and turned around.

"Yes" He replied and stroked my hair.

"I don't really have good experiences when it's reached the boyfriend level" I said faintly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I lived in Iceland and dated a guy called Eaton. Or actually we dated until he got me in bed with him. A year later, when we'd moved back to Rosewood I started to date Jake. That story didn't have a happy ending either. At one point I found out he was having an affair with another girl. This is why I was cold before, but you changed all of that."

Ezra kissed me again and said, "I promise I'm not like those two idiots. I promise you our story will have a happy ending."

"Our story?" I grinned.

"Yeah. There's my story, your story and our story" He said softly.

"Our story sounds amazing. And I want to be your girlfriend."

**Sorry for taking so long again, I feel like you don't like this story as much as you did at first since I've got much fewer reviews lately. I'm going to finish this story and I know some of you are too lazy to review :D though I want to finish my first story as soon as possible.**


End file.
